User blog:Mochizou/University
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 4 years ago 8 students made up the Culture Club. Times change and the students have now graduated, many now attending university and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'episode 1.'University It's 2019, our story has moved from a small town to a large city. It seems a lifetime ago that a small group of friends would convene for a near daily meeting in their club room. Graduation had quickly come around and soon they found themselves going their separate ways, despite believing they would be together forever. In their final year of University, these friends are facing another major change... Lizzy: 'FUCK! '''Katie: '''Good morning Lizzy, how are you? '''Lizzy: '''Pissed off '''Katie: '''I see nothing has changed then '''Lizzy: '''Don't you get sassy with me '''Katie: '''I am only stating the obvious ''Lizzy met Katie on her first day of uni. Katie was known as the 'weird Love Live girl' for the first month until the two actually began to talk and now they are quite frankly the best of friends. Lizzy will never admit that she wouldn't be able to function if Katie wasn't around but Katie is smart enough to know the truth 'Katie: '''So..what's upset you this morning '''Lizzy: '''I was playing this damn game last night and despite being PROMISED the appearance of my one true love of my life '''Katie: '''Lance? '''Lizzy: '''No '''Katie: '''Kaoru? '''Lizzy: '...no 'Katie: '''Ryuunosuke? '''Lizzy: '''NO '''Katie: '..... 'Lizzy: '''Natsu! '''Katie: '''oh yeah of course, pink hair, likes fire '''Lizzy: '''anyway....depsite being promised the appearance of...Natusu, he didn't FUCKING APPEAR '''Katie: '''and you're upset? '''Lizzy: '''YES BECAUSE I WAS TOLD HE WOULD APPEAR! I was playing it until 5am waiting to see if he would show '''Katie: '''and he didn't? '''Lizzy: '''WELL OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE PISSED OFF IF HE HAD! Jeez why are you acting like Kieran this morning? '''Katie: '''Speaking of....have you heard the latest? '''Lizzy: '''He's dead? '''Katie: '''no '''Lizzy: '''He was kidnapped by a gang of criminals and tortured? '''Katie: '''no '''Lizzy: '''Navy seals broke into his home and arrested him on suspicision of stealing state secrets? '''Katie: '....no 'Lizzy: '''Well I'm all out of ideas '''Katie: '''He's in a new relationship ''Lizzy chokes on the packets of chips she has just started eating 'Lizzy: '''HE- I- RELATIONSH- NEW- HIM? '''Katie: '''Yeah, mystery lady so I hear. Say it's not you is it? '''Lizzy: '''NO IT IS NOT ME! I WOULD RATHER GOUGE OUT MY OWN EYES AND EAT THEM BEFORE DATING THAT PERVERTED ANNOYING SELF-RIGHTEOUS OBNOXIOUS MAN CHILD '''Katie: '''You know that can be arranged '''Lizzy: '''Try me ''Katie looks at Lizzy 'Lizzy: '''I guess it's a good thing, he hasn't dated anyone since....you know '''Katie: '''mhmmm '''Lizzy: '''I still can't believe it '''Katie: '''Hit by a truck '''Lizzy: '''On our graduation of all days '''Katie: '''Ouch '''Lizzy: '''He really struggled after that. He was all over the place, I've never seen anything like it. He was so destructive, he was like me! '''Katie: '''Woah '''Lizzy: '''Yeah...I'm just glad he's ok. '''Katie: '''Oh yeah? '''Lizzy: '''I mean I'm just glad he's finished being a pain in the ass! '''Katie: '''Tsundere '''Lizzy: '''What'd you call me? '''Katie: '''So what do you think...boy or girl? '''Lizzy: '''Alien, no human would be foolish enough to like him '''Katie: '''You do '''Lizzy: '''I DO NOT '''Katie: '''I saw your face at that party the other week, you were desperate for him to talk to you '''Lizzy: '''You are clearly blind '''Katie: '''I guess it's going to be a while before-- '''Yazzy: '''GUESS WHAT?! ''Yazzy bursts into the room 'Katie: '''Kieran's in a relationship '''Yazzy: '''You know? '''Katie: '''Yeah we were just discussing who it could be '''Lizzy: '''You were going to be my guess Yazzy '''Yazzy: '''I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THANK YOU VERY MUCH '''Lizzy: '''Oh yeah of course...sorry '''Yazzy: '''It could literally be anyone '''Lizzy: '''Yep '''Yazzy: '''Do you think they'll be able to top... '''Lizzy: '''As long as they don't get hit by a truck they'll be fine '''Yazzy: '''He certainly took a hit '''Lizzy: '''If that was a deliberate pun....I love you '''Yazzy: '''It was and thank you '''Katie: '''Could it be...Hunter? ''Lizzy falls off her bed and lays about on the floor in laughter 'Lizzy: '''HUNTER! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KILLING ME '''Katie: '''So that's a no? '''Lizzy: '''First off, ewww. Second of all Hunter is off being all Mr. Perfect Actor so he's not going to have time for a dweeb like Kieran '''Tori: '''You know who it could be ''Lizzy jumps about 6 feet in the air 'Lizzy: '''HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE? '''Tori: '''About an hour '''Lizzy: '''But we haven't even been in the room for an hour '''Tori: '''I know '''Yazzy: '''So who could it be? '''Tori: '''Cam '''Katie: '''Isn't he travelling the world with Gegi? '''Tori: '''Yeah but a girl can dream ''Lizzy hits Tori with a pillow 'Lizzy: '''NO DIRTY YAOI TALK IN MY ROOM. I have gone three years without the mention of yaoi hands, do not bring me back to that hell '''Yazzy: '''Kieran would be good in a yaoi '''Lizzy: '''I DON'T NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD ''They all shudder 'Lizzy: '''Anyway, why are we all talking about Kieran, why aren't we talking about me, and about my life, I'm way more important that him '''Katie: '''Ok, so how's the love life? ''Lizzy sits quietly while everyone stares '''Lizzy: '''OK fine, let's talk about Kieran '''Yazzy: Shush I can hear him Down the corridor, Kieran can be heard whistling. He stops outside Lizzy's door and knocks Kieran: 'Liz you in there? I've got some really exciting news '''Lizzy: '''No go away, I'm not home '''Kieran: '''I know that's you '''Lizzy: '''No it's not, this is a recorded message '''Kieran: '''It can't be, they're meaner than this. I'll never get over the one that told me to jump off a building and die ''Lizzy laughs 'Lizzy: '''That was a good one '''Kieran: '''Can I come in then? '''Lizzy: '.....Ugh, yeah I guess you can Lizzy opens the doors and Kieran strolls in 'Kieran: '''Oh the whole gang is here. ''Yazzy, Tori and Katie all wave '''Kieran: '''This doesn't look good. What are you all plotting '''Lizzy: '''Your death '''Kieran: '''I have something to tell you Liz but since you're all here, I may as well just tell you all '''Katie: '''You're in a relationship '''Kieran: '''Oh you-- '''Tori: '''Already know, yes '''Kieran: '''Then you-- '''Yazzy: '''Don't know who it is yet, we're taking bets '''Kieran: '''So I still have some element of surprise. '''Lizzy: '''Put us out of our misery then '''Kieran: '''You guys will love her, honestly she's amazing and so strong '''Yazzy: (whispers to Katie and Tori) So it's a she Lizzy: '''A keeper huh? '''Kieran: '''Yeah! And he's just fantastic '''Katie: ''(whispers to Yazzy and Tori) Wait did he just say... '''Tori: '''This is getting good '''Lizzy: '''I'm intrgued '''Kieran: '''Hang on one second ''Kieran leaves to grab his new partner 'Lizzy: '''He did say He and She didnt' he? '''Yazzy: '''We're on tenderhooks over here! ''Kieran returns 'Kieran: '''So first off I'd like you to meet Zeref ''Kieran pulls out a life-size cardboard cutout of Zeref the Black Wizard 'Kieran: '''He's a broody type '''Lizzy: '''The fuck? '''Kieran: '''And this is Karen ''Kieran pulls out a second cutout, this time featurung Karen from the anime Gamers! 'Kieran: '''She's a hardcore gamer but she's just unbelievable '''Lizzy: '''Do you mean to say that all this talk of a new relationship and a new you....you are just ONCE AGAIN obsessed with anime characters '''Kieran: '''I did not choose the anime life, it chose me '''Lizzy: '''Like me and violence '''Kieran: '''Huh? ''Lizzy picks up the Zeref cutout and rips it in two much to Kieran's dismay. She then turns towards the Karen cutout anf rips that up as Kieran looks on speecless. Yazzy, Tori and Katie look on in shock 'Lizzy: '''I cannot believe I wasted my time beleive that some actual person thought you were a decent enough person to date but NOOOOO. You're in love with anime characters! You're not even anime trash, you're just...you're trash ''Lizzy hits Kieran with the cut up cardboads and pushes him out the door 'Lizzy: '''COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL PARTNER '''Yazzy: '''Oh my god '''Tori: '''Wild '''Katie: '''Well there is one good thing to come out of this '''Lizzy: '''What's that? '''Katie: '''You still have a chance Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE ''Even though 4 years have passed, certain aspects of the group dynamic have remained unchanged but it's not only the Cherry Blossoms that are blooming...love is in the air Category:Blog posts